Fire burns brightest by the beach
Cinderpaw tore through the forest blindly. Everywhere she looked, there was sand. The very wind was made up of the stuff. The fluffy gray apprentice felt it, at first cutting and harsh, tear at her. But then it became softer and gentle. Soon, she was able to merely stand and relish the sensation of the soft powder gently licking her pelt. It was a strange experience yet a good one. She knew that this was not real, yet did not try to escape the dream. It had a sense of importance that she could not quite place. Then something unwordly, something strange happened.After a The storm of sand started to feel a little warmer. And warmer. And warmer. All of a sudden it was tearing at her, burning her pelt wherever it touched. Cinderpaw yowled but the sand tore into her mouth, choking her. It grew hotter and hotter, and soon the sand was literally in flames, scorching Cinderpaw's soft, exposed fur. She screeched and tried to run away but the flames grew hotter. The storm of sand was on fire and it was killing her... "Wake up!" a harsh, rasping voice startled her. Cinderpaw opened her eyes, quivering. A skinny, dark gray she-cat with twisted yellow teeth was standing over her, eyes full of concern. "Yellowfang!" she exclaimed, and tried to pull herself to her feet. Fireheart, his fiery coat gleaming in the sunlight, was probably waiting to teach her how to fight badgers or something. Her heart glowed with anticipation of spending the day with one of the most skilled warriors in the Clan. Then she remembered. "Ouch!" she yowled, toppling over. Her leg still felt like it was on fire. That part hadn't been a dream. "Careful, you great furball!" the medicine cat grunted, but her tone was surprisingly kind. Cinderpaw didn't reply. She felt almost sick with misery. She'd never be a warrior. She'd be condemmed to watching helplessly as Brackenfur became a warrior and Fireheart became a leader and some lucky she-cat got to be his mate... "How is she? How's my kit?" a frantic voice broke the silence. Cinderpaw recognised Frostfur's voice. She had never expected to be fussed over like this after becoming an apprentice. "She'll survive, Frostfur, but I'm not sure she'll ever have full use of that leg. She can certainly forget about becoming a warrior any time soon." the ex-rogue muttered gravely. Cinderpaw whimpered. What had happened to her life? One minute, she was the old Cinderpaw; a happy, boisterous apprentice being mentored by Fireheart. The next minute, she was the new Cinderpaw. A bundle of fur lying miserably in the medicine cat's den. Forever. Closing her eyes, she imagined the warrior ceremony that could have been hers. "Silence!" Bluestar called from the High Rock. Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw lowered their voices to a whisper, too excited to stop talking completely. "Fireheart taught me to fight badgers! Fully grown badgers! I can't believe it." Cinderpaw gabbled, her bright blue eyes glowing with excitement. Brackenpaw nodded, his own amber eyes clouded with awe and envy. The two apprentices chatted quietly, ignoring angry looks and threatening words from fellow Clanmates. "Do you?" Bluestar announced suddenly. The Clan's eyes were all on the two siblings. Confused, Cinderpaw shrugged. What did she mean? "I do." Brackenpaw mewed confidently. Cinderpaw echoed him, still confused. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. From this day on, Brackenpaw will be known as Brackenpelt and Cinderpaw will be known as Cinderfur. (A/N- the warrior names are wrong because this is Cinderpaw's daydream of what might have happened.)'' May StarClan honour your spirits and loyalty." the leader mewed. Cinderpaw was speechless with surprise. She'd just become a warrior! A warrior!'' "Cinderfur! Brackenpelt!" the Clan chanted eagerly. Frostfur, Fireheart and Graystripe all yowled their new names especially loudly. But she only had ears for one cat. Fireheart padded up to her nervously. "Cinderfur. I love you." he mewed... She snapped out of her daydream. The disappointment was crushing as she realized it wasn't real. She tried to stay positive, but it was hard. "Can... can you get Brackenpaw to see me?" she mewed, although there was only one cat she really wanted to see. "Yes. Is there anything else I can get you? A thrush, maybe?" Frostfur mewed. Cinderpaw shook her head. She wasn't hungry. "Hi, Cinderpaw! How are you?" a familiar voice sounded. A pale ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes padded into the medicine cat's den. "Oh, Sandstorm. Where's Firepaw... I mean, Fireheart?" Yellowfang mewed briskly, not looking up from her pile of herbs. "He's great!" Sandstorm's eyes shone with a new light. As if on cue, Fireheart padded into the den. One of his paws was bleeding heavily, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. Cinderpaw's heart did a fluttery little dance. "Hello, Fireheart." she mewed uncomfortably, trying to stay positive. There wasn't really any reason to feel self-pity. She was alive, and she had a family and friends. There was fresh-kill in the pile and water in the stream. She could survive. "Sandstorm! Wha...why...what're you doing here?" he stuttered, messing up his words. His gaze didn't turn to Cinderpaw for a second. "What do you think, kittypet? I'm seeing your apprentice, something that's meant to be ''your ''responsibility." she mewed, her tone fond. "Oh. Are you okay, Cinderpaw? You'll still be my apprentice, won't you? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry." he mewed sadly, remembering. The concern in his voice was genuine, but this was the concern he might show if Brackenpaw or Graystripe got injured. A worry about a cat that would only ever be a friend. Cinderpaw watched sadly as his gaze turned to Sandstorm and his eyes glowed with a new light. "I'll survive." she replied brightly, although she was dying inside. "Come on, Fireheart. Graystripe's waiting for us to go on sunhigh patrol." Sandstorm mewed quickly. Fireheart nodded and the two cats padded out of the den. "Oh, and Yellowfang? Could you show me where to get catmint? Thornkit's fed up and a nice smell should cheer him up." Frostfur mewed suddenly. "Yes, but don't take too much. I'll be needing a lot for leafbare." Yellowfang replied. Cinderpaw watched the two she-cats leave the den quickly. Her heart was heavy as a stone, sinking to the bottom of a pool. The dream had become real. The storm of sand had caught fire and it was killing her. Sandstorm loved Fireheart and he loved her back. It was killing Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw noticed a handful of delicious looking red berries where Yellowfang had been sitting. She recognised them as lethal poison that could take away pain. Take away caring. Take away life. Without hesitating, Cinderpaw dragged herself across the floor and chewed on a berry. Death came quickly. Category:Fan Fictions